Lost Feeling
by Crisco61
Summary: When Kilik and Xianghua split up, will old feelings between her and Maxi ignite? Or will Maxi help the couple get back together?


(Hello! Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  
>This is one of my fictions from my DA, so was Taki's Secret Side.<br>R&R is appreciated.  
>Happy reading!)<p>

Kilik threw his rod down on the floor in anger and frustration. The candles burned brightly in the room he occupied with his two companions, Xianghua and Maxi. The latter was outside, giving the other two time alone. They were obviously in some sort of scuffle.

Scuffle was an understatement.

Kilik and Xianghua were in a full out heated argument. About what? They couldn't even remember anymore. Little things that built into big things, things that shouldn't even matter but somehow managed to matter a great deal. Kilik threw his hands up in the air and groaned. Xianghua stamped her foot and gave a screechy huff.  
>"Kilik you're dispicable! I can't stand you anymore! After all this time of traveling with you and Maxi, it seems like Maxi is the only one with sense!"<br>That sort of stung Kilik. Xianghua and Maxi had been an item about a year ago but split up and stayed friends. That's when Xianghua and Kilik found the love they felt for one another.

Well, obviously...that love wasn't so pure and true, now was it?

"If that's how you feel about me, Xianghua, then we're DONE! Finished! O...V...E...R! I can't believe I wasted perfectly good 'fertilizer' on you all those times!"  
>He motioned to his lower region with a scowl. Xianghua gasped.<br>"How dare you! I can't believe I even allowed you to see me nude! Let alone sleep with me!"  
>Kilik took a step closer to her.<br>"Oh yeah!"  
>Xianghua got in his face.<br>"Yeah!"  
>Kilik narrowed his eyes and Xianghua followed suit.<br>"Fine! This is the end!"  
>Kilik turned his back to her.<br>"Fine!"  
>Xianghua yelled in conclusion.<p>

It fell silent.

Kilik turned on his heel and slid the door to outside open and slammed it shut. He walked over to where he saw Maxi's white outfit and glinting nun-chucks. As he approached, he watched Maxi's practice, noting how skilled the egotistical nun-chuck master really was. As he neared Maxi's back, Maxi's noises became loud and enthusiastic.  
>"WACHA! Hoo! Yeah, bitch! That's right, that's right! Hurts, doesn't it!"<br>And with one final move, his nun-chucks flew back in a signature move, smacking Kilik right in the face.  
>"Ouf!"<br>Kilik held his face and stumbled back. Maxi turned around and stared at his friend with his mouth agape. It took him a minute to realize what he did.  
>"Oh! Kilik, man...I...I'm sorry. I didn't hear you coming. You alright?"<br>He slung his nun-chucks over his shoulder and walked towards Kilik, putting his hands on his shoulders and looking him in the eyes. Kilik removed his hand from his face and nodded.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine. My nose just hurts like a mother fu-ooh! Pain spasm!"<br>Maxi frowned and gave Kilik a little push away.  
>"Man up, ya' wimp! If you think a boo-boo nose is pain...you should let me knock you out."<br>Kilik glared at Maxi who rose his eyebrows and reached for his nun-chucks.  
>"So, you want me to knock you out? I'll be a pal and do it if you want. Anything for you, buddy."<br>Kilik backed away and held his hand out in front of him.  
>"NO! No...I don't want you to knock me out. I just...want to tell you that Xianghua and I are over."<br>Maxi's mouth fell open in shock.  
>"No!"<br>He said in disbelief. Kilik nodded.  
>"'Fraid so."<br>Maxi closed his mouth and put his hands on his hips.  
>"I thought you were just having a scuffle...I didn't think it would amount to this. I'm...sorry, Kilik. What did you say to rough her up in the end?"<br>Kilik's cheeks burned.  
>"That I should have never wasted 'fertilizer' on her..."<br>Maxi's face crumpled to try and control the laughter he was having a hard time containing. Kilik just rolled his eyes.  
>"Laugh."<br>Maxi's laugh burst out of him like a volcano erupting. "You...you! Fertilizer! Oh! Oh! Man, you're a loser! You shouldn't have said that!"  
>Kilik blinked and looked at his friend with a bit of worry.<br>"Well...why not?"  
>Maxi sniffed and wiped his eyes.<br>"Because...now she's going to hate you. When you tell a woman you should have never had sex with her, she goes all gung-ho with a grudge. I'd keep one eye open when you sleep if I were you."  
>Maxi started to walk back towards the door.<br>"You're a dipshit, Kilik...real smart."  
>Kilik frowned.<br>"Where are you going?"  
>Maxi smirked with a shrug.<br>"Check on the little miss. Can't leave her without someone to vent to, right?"  
>Kilik reached out to Maxi's retreating form.<br>"But...what about me?"  
>Maxi waved him off.<br>"You already had your turn. Suck it up...you're a man."  
>Maxi paused for a second.<br>"On second thought...maybe you're just a boy."  
>He started walking again, his laughter disappearing behind the sliding, paper-thin wall of the door. Kilik kicked the ground and flopped back, staring up at the clear night sky.<p>

Maxi spotted Xianghua getting changed into her night robe. She had her back to him and hadn't paid attention to his entrance. He let his eyes scan over her bare form, a small smile playing on his lips. A whistle escaped from him and Xianghua abruptly turned to face him, her night robe held against her chest. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were red.  
>"M-maxi! What're you doing!"<br>Maxi shrugged with a smirk.  
>"Just came in to check on you after hearing the news. Thought you might want to talk it out with someone."<br>Xianghua was touched by his kindness but huffed.  
>"No, I mean why are you staring?"<br>Maxi chuckled with a shake of his head, his bangs swishing back and forth, the shine catching the yellow light of the candles.  
>"I'm a man, you know. And hey..."<br>He looked her in the eyes, smirk present.  
>"...you've got nothing I haven't seen and touched already, right? I see you've toned up those buns of your's and gotten your legs...even sexier than I remember."<br>Xianghua flushed furiously and quickly put on her night robe, tying it in the front. She didn't even comment on what he said but just sat down on her mat and looked up at him. He walked over to her and sat down across from her on her mat.  
>"Anyway...what do you do from here?"<br>Xianghua looked Maxi in the eyes and a brilliant idea came upon her like an angel from Heaven.  
>"Make Kilik jealous."<br>Maxi rose an eyebrow.  
>"But...I thought you two had...are you telling me you still love him? Or...you just want to irk him?"<br>Xianghua shrugged.  
>"More of the latter but...I'm not exactly over him already. It's not like I'm looking to get back with him...I just want to see him squirm right now."<br>Maxi chuckled.  
>"How are you going to do that though?"<br>Xianghua looked at him innocently. Maxi's eyes widened a little and he pointed to himself.  
>"Me?"<br>He mouthed. Xianghua nodded as a sly smile stretched across her face. Maxi blinked silently for a minute before crossing his muscular arms over his buff pectorals with a heavy sigh.  
>"Well..."<br>He met her gaze.  
>"I suppose I can let a sexy woman take advantage of me just this once...you know, because I'm feeling generous and I'm just such a nice guy. Though this is totally not my style. I prefer a woman to want me just for the fact that I AM me. But I'll make an exception for you...since, you know...we have history."<br>Maxi grinned and Xianghua reached for his vest.

Kilik pushed up off the ground and dusted himself off. He stretched with a yawn and headed back towards the door. As he got closer, he heard odd noises coming from inside. Sounded like...moans and shrill sighs. He also caught Maxi's name being spoken in a strained tone and guttural laughs accompanied with muffled words. Kilik slid the door open as quickly as he could and stood with his mouth open and his heart pounding.

Complete disbelief.

There was his best friend...hovering over his ex-girlfriend. Maxi's fly was undone and Xianghua's night robe was open. Kilik watched as her hands pressed into Maxi's bare chest and how Maxi's hands traveled along her bare waist. Their noises were deafening and each one drove the pain stake deeper and deeper into Kilik's heart.  
>"Oh, Maxi~ Nngh..."<br>Maxi's tongue traced her lips and his hands ghosted over he chest.  
>"Oooh, baby your chest is hotter then your ass..."<br>One of his hands slipped behind her and gave her rump a squeeze. Xianghua let out a tinkling giggle and rolled over so Maxi was beneath her.  
>"You're naughty..."<br>Maxi kissed her neck.  
>"Because you bring the beast out of me..."<br>Maxi said with a purr and a little growl. Xianghua began to kiss down his chest.  
>"Well, I'm a vixen when I'm with you...tiger."<br>Maxi chuckled.  
>"No, baby...I'm a dragon. Hot like fire, sss!"<br>Xianghua's laugh was sultry.  
>"That you are...nnggh you've got me so turned on, Maxi...just like you used to a year ago...ooh~"<br>Maxi ran his fingers through Xianghua's hair.  
>"Mmm...same here. Why don't you kiss a little lower..."<br>Kilik had had enough.  
>"STOP! JUST STOP IT!"<br>Xianghua and Maxi both looked over at Kilik. Silence fell over the room and Xianghua sat up on Maxi's lower abdomen, tying her night robe closed. Maxi just lounged back with his hands behind his head and a smirk on his face. Kilik was seething with jealousy and anger. He marched over to Maxi and roughly pulled Xianghua off of him, sitting his own self on Maxi's abdomen. Maxi grinned and put his hands on Kilik's chest.  
>"You want a a piece of hunk too? I've never rolled this way before but...I can try it. Let me be a scientist and experiment~"<br>Kilik grimaced and raised his fist.  
>"No! All I want is to see your face bloodied and mangled!"<br>He yelled and then landed a punch in Maxi's jaw. As he went to throw another punch, Maxi's large hand seized his wrist and he threw Kilik off of him, standing up. He rubbed his jaw and Xianghua stood with her hands over her mouth.  
>"Well, damn. Kilik you've got a good punch..."<br>Kilik stood up and huffed.  
>"Yeah? Well, let me give you another one!"<br>He charged for Maxi but Xianghua jumped in front of him. Kilik skidded to a stop and furrowed his brow.  
>"Out of the way, Xianghua."<br>His voice was threatening but Xianghua didn't budge.  
>"No, Kilik...listen. All of that was just an act to make you jealous. Don't hurt him anymore..."<br>Kilik's face took on the expression of surprise.  
>"What...?"<br>Maxi stretched.  
>"It's true, amigo."<br>Xianghua blinked and looked at Kilik.  
>"Yes. I can see it worked but..."<br>Things kind of backfired on her.  
>"...I think I...I think my feelings for Maxi have been revived."<br>At those words, both Maxi and Kilik shrieked.  
>"What!"<br>Xianghua moved away from both of them and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
>"I'm sorry, Kilik...we're through anyway, right? Maxi..."<br>She looked at him.  
>"...it's okay if you don't have the same feelings for me anymore. I screwed up with both of you."<br>Maxi furrowed his brow and scratched the back of his head.  
>"Uh..."<br>A part of him longed for Xianghua again...a lot of him did, actually. Another part felt terrible for Kilik and he didn't know what to do.  
>"...I...OK, I do have feelings for you Xianghua but...not enough to be rebound and not enough to hurt Kilik. I'm...sorry."<br>Kilik looked at Maxi in amazement. For him to turn down an attractive woman was...rare. Kilik saw the mild disappointment on Xianghua's face and made a decision.  
>"Maxi...it's OK. If you want her you can have her. She was your's first...y'know. If you're what will make her happy...then I want her to have you. All I've wanted was Xianghua to be happy."<br>At those words, Xianghua flung herself at Kilik and showered his face with kisses.  
>"I'm so sorry, Kilik! Please understand that all of this was part of the plan! I'm sorry we fought and..."<br>Kilik silenced her with a kiss.  
>"I understand. I'm sorry too."<br>Maxi smiled to himself and walked away, back outside. In truth...he really did feel for Xianghua, always had. But he was strong, stronger than Kilik in all aspects. Letting go and living with things that meant a lot...took a lot of power, that of which Maxi was rich in. Xianghua and Kilik were meant to be together...and he was just the whimsical best friend of both who kept things from falling apart.

"And hey...that's OK with me."  
>Maxi said quietly to himself with a faint smile towards the sky.<p> 


End file.
